User talk:Carl Johnson Jr./Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Population page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Is the Barette the bolt action or regular sniper rifle A barette is usually a semi automatic sniper rifle not a bolt action. It turns out I got mistaken because the image for the page was actually that of the Sniper Rifle. Can you undo my edit? Yeah sure. Categories No need for help, thank you. Also, I'm not adding categories, I'm replacing 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I was just making sure that things are getting done. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:04, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply His military background is mentioned in the character biography, so it doesn't need to be in the trivia. Tom Talk 00:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete In future, in stead of adding the category candidates for deletion, put the temaplet on top of the page you want to be deleted. Don't worry about that... Madnazona crime family or whatever. It has been deleted :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The Families Sorry man, but the gang's name is The Families. It's the official name. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I think I accidentally undid your fix, sorry about that. I saw that the Feud Baseball Team was incorrectly spelled and made a red link, so I tried to solve that Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:52, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Uranus is a Mustang! My bad lol! I didn't even know that was what the old mustangs looked like. It's a 1983-1985 Ford Mustang though! I'll undo my revision. My apologies! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Renaming articles Done. If you see anymore that need changing, let me know. Tom Talk 16:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Adder's Cultural References Hey man, I don't know why would a vehicle parked on a road would refer to anything? It's just a coincidence,and be carefull when adding images because they can mess up the page and make sure to add copyright stuff to it when you upload it as that image has none. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC)) RE: RE: Adder's Cultural References Very good find however I see no connection between the color scheme. Anyway sorry for the inconvenience, however it's in a better form now, thank you. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 20:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC)) Rank page Hi Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here. I just wanted to say thanks for helping by adding links to the Rank page. I couldn't do all that by myself! Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Little Italy Good idea. If you seperate the pages I'll rename them. Tom Talk 11:15, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply You're not annoying me. I'm here to help so don't worry about asking. Tom Talk 10:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done. Tom Talk 22:37, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget, I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas. Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:12, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Tyre the american spelli tyre with an i not a y but IMV this was started by Tom who is english, and GTA was originely a british game so brtish spelling is mor appropriate. Owen1983 (talk) 04:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed you changed the Firefly Projects Influence tab, they really aren't asthetically based on Brownsville or Van Dyke houses. Just wanted to clarify! Thank you for reading sir. Catsville1 (talk) 02:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE I will also rename only the San Andreas in 2D Universe page because the another pages are exceptions. The another admins and bureaucrats have already renamed the pages so I think it's better to leave like this, if you find another page to be renamed, remind me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Hey there CJ Jr. There's an open spot for a new patroller so feel free to make a request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Epsilon Program Building Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! I just noticed that there is no page for the Epsilon Program building in Grand Theft Auto V. I think a page of it should be made along with a page on the Weazel News building. Let me know what you think! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks a lot man! Smashbro8 (talk) 00:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! I thought you were going to request for promotion to be a patroller? Smashbro8 (talk) 15:03, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr. Here's the site to write your request. Requests for Promotion Here's a page of other users' requests to show you how to write a request. Requests for Promotion/Archived Requets 2013 Smashbro8 (talk) 17:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rednecks Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! A Rednecks page needs to be made for those who are featured in Rampage 1 and other missions! Thanks! ( ) 23:30, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Request for promotion You might want to let staff members know that you've submitted a request for promotion. Tom Talk 17:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Promotion You're now a Patroller. Congrats mate :) Talk to Ilan about updating the staff page and changing the colour of your name. Tom Talk 22:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Carl Johnson Jr.! Smashbro8 here! Just wanted to say Congratulations on becoming a patroller of the GTA Wiki! Enjoy! PS: Message Ilan xd for your name color changing and other stuff! Also, you may wanna add the patroller userbox to your user page. ( ) 01:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats Congrats! You're now a patroller on GTA Wiki! Select a GTA-related picture so I'll post it on our staff page. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 15:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Now, I need to know your nationality. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Sorry I left an "undecided" vote, I'm really busy these days, I would have voted "Yes" if I had time. But it's good that you were promoted even without my vote, that means that most of the staff considers you're ready for the job! Happy editing! Dodo8 '' ([[User:Pseudobread|profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I wanted to tell you that the Beth.raider user who made the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U page should be reported to an admin like Dodo8, Thomas0802 or The Tom. That's because I feel he is the same user known as Johnbray@gmail.com or whatever it was who kept making the same Super Smash Bros. page. Basically what I am saying is that I feel it is Johnbray@gmail.com, who was blocked, using a new account and creating the same page over again. Maybe we should explain this to The Tom. ( ) 03:26, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Fairground Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I think a page should be made on the Fairground in Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ( ) 23:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Huntley Hey Carl Johnson Jr. Take a look at the video that AndreEagle requested on the Huntley's talk page. I personally don't believe this is proof of the Huntley's existence in GTA V but I think you should have your own opinion as well. ( ) 19:22, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Report Hey CarlJohnsonJr. I just wanted to tell you about the user UziArtist. This guy is posting swears on pages just because people don't agree with him. Thanks, Abdullahzahran (talk) 15:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) User No problem. Thank you for warning him! ( ) 19:55, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Images Ah, I thought he'd just uploaded bad images - I didn't realise it was a glitch. I'll give it a day to see if it sorts itself out, if it doesn't I'll contact Wikia, thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 21:11, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Please leave a vote! Thanks! ( ) 03:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for voting for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Songs I'll speak to Thomas about it. Tom Talk 09:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC) "Baller Sport" Hey dude! I don't mean to question your work but it is never mentioned that the modern baller is the "Baller Sport" however it is infact the Baller Mk2. People belive wikipedia and they will think that they are two seperate vehicles whereas it's just the newer version. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Birthday Thanks! ( ) 04:33, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sandking Hello. I didn't realize your message. I understand about the Sandking page. But I think they need to be separate because the Sandking SWB and the Sandking XL is completely different. The SWB Verison is a lot smaller and have short wheel base, and only 2 people can ride. But the XL Version is a lot more bigger and can contain 4 people. Finally, the original Sandking (Vice city, San Andreas, Vice city stories) has a lot difference than the GTA V Sandkings. That's why I think it needs to be separate pages. Acabgta11 (talk) 02:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler I think the spoiler tag should remain on the Palmer-Taylor Power Station; this is under the description on the page: Also one of the possible final missions take place here The Time's Come if the player chooses option B (kill Michael), Franklin chases Michael to the station and chases him up one of the silo's until they get to the top. Franklin then pushes Michael off and the player is left with the decision to save or drop Michael. Either way Michael falls to his death and dies instantly once hitting the ground leaving blood all around his head. Franklin then calls Lamar and walks away from the factory. That is a spoiler. Watcha think? Snugeez (talk) 01:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I thought you removed the spoiler tag, nvm.Snugeez (talk) 05:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to ask about the sources in GTA V wikia. Wikipedia sems to have sources listed as footnotes but I cannot find such a feature in GTA V wikia. I am especially interested in GTA V protagonists background sources. Where did you get the information? What specific mission? How could I find this out? Thanks. Dubsta 6x6 and Cavalcade FXT Hey man I was thinking hard about this, I'm not sure that it's related to the FXT but the reason why I tought it would be a good idea to add it because those two cars are the only SUTs in the HD era. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 14:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) True that Yeah you're right, I didn't really want to add it as related either. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 14:42, June 17, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Vandal Thanks for telling me. He's blocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Do you by any chance know what Rims are on the Zentorno in the picture you posted. Despratly trying to find out.VIPVicFirth (talk) 14:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RfP Hey. Could you vote on the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion page for me? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey there Carl, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Can you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 19:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Mission: Don Peyote if you have played the mission Don Peyote in GTA San Andreas, in the part of the chase between CJ and the hicks, are the pickup trucks indestructable? Pat141elite (talk) 17:22, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Instructor Why delete a page when you could just rename it? Leo68 (talk) 16:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi man, I left a request for promotion recently, could you check it out ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 17:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) : Great, thank you :) RainingPain17 (talk) 18:21, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: GTA online Races I'd love to take the credit but someone else created that infobox, but only applied it to a couple of the pages. I did a bit of digging to make sure no admin had put a stop to using it and couldn't find anything so thought it was worth adding to all the others. Still a bit of work to do on those pages fleshing out the descriptions & trivia and adding some images, then I'll move on to the air and sea races.Smurfynz (talk) 00:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Fanmade names It has points, lots of players call them as those names, WildBrick agreed with me in this point, we shouldn't let those names be official to the vehicles, but the "aka" tags are necessary, 96% of the players i know call the Jet as a 747 or Jumbo Jet, the Titan, majority also call it a C-130, i don't call, but if a great part of the players call it as this, there is a point, an example of this is the Interceptor, it has no official sign of being called a "Interceptor" (AndreEagle17 (talk) 23:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) But these, along with the "rusty tractor" are the only cases i consider, others i don't mind, because i never seen anyone calling it a Jet, even in the Rockstar Support page, those cases are important for the players, also, this wiki would be much more interesting if we say important ''information of players, like in the Zentorno wiki, when it says "this is the most popular car according to statistics", if we remove those aka tags, people will say "oh i call it a 747, jet is such a dumb name for such a cool plane", so, i just consider the "aka" case because ''most ''players says that, but i will not consider if just a ''few ''players call the Dominator as a "mustang", i'm considering this because it's the GTA Community, and also, why would everyone here worry about this little thing? Please, for the Community, don't remove the "aka" tags in the Jet, Titan and Tractor pages please, it's not even a problem :( (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) A'ight, thanks for allow this minor info pass :) i'm also doubting about the Cabbie, i asked Rockstar Support if Cabbies are made by albany but they didn't answer (AndreEagle17 (talk) 00:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) User Omar Khairy doesn't stop adding real life counterpart pictures in the vehicle articles, you better give him a warning (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) User Hey Carl, this user is adding pictures of real-life aircraft to the Hydra and Lazer pages. I already warned him but he is still doing it. RageQuit Talk 21:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I see you've already messaged him. RageQuit Talk 21:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hakuchou The reason why that statement was in the trivia section is because "''this may be a reference to the insane speed of this bike", ''much like my statement on the Bati 800 page saying "''Bati is also a portuguese term for "i have crashed" which may mean what will happen to the player after riding it recklessly" '' (Talk) 16:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but about the Bati's trivia fact, if you think that was a good point, just leave it there, if not, i'll just remove it (Talk) 16:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Dinka Double T Custom Hey so do you think that the Dinka Double T Custom is faster than Bati 801 and Bati 801 RR cause it states that the Dinka Double T Custom has a top speed over 200 mph which seems a little absurd. Hey so do you think that the Dinka Double T Custom is faster than Bati 801 and Bati 801 RR cause it states that the Dinka Double T Custom has a top speed over 200 mph which seems a little absurd. Yep I forgot to sign.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk''']] - ) 16:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) You see there has been a few problems with the stats of the bikes because till yesterday wikia stated that the DD T C was the fastest bike in the HD universe with a top speed of just 145 kmph which is barely 90 miles but today after raising an issue someone edited it and are stating that it has a top speed of over 200 mph which is a drastic difference but many people say that the bati 801 rr is the fastest bike so yeah we need your help on this one. Maybe if you can tell someone who has this kind of knowledge. Template Hey Carl Johnson Jr. RainingPain17 has created a new Vandalism template which should be used before the Warning template for vandals. It's called Template:Vandalism. ( ) 21:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Split Lago Zancudo and Zancudo River Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I made a request on the Lago Zancudo talk page to split it apart from the Zancudo River, since the Zancudo River's link redirects to Lago Zancudo. I honestly believe these locations are completely different and plus the Lago Zancudo page mentions not one thing about the Zancudo River. Leave your vote in the votes section on the Lago Zancudo talk page please. ( ) 18:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trivia Sectioning Hey Carl Johnson Jr. We are sectioning the Trivia into different games. It's a lot of work so we'll need a couple more helping hands. It'd be great if you could help out a bit. ( ) 19:11, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks for offering to help for the trivia work, just look at the Buffalo for a perfect example, and the talk page of Smash bros, where i left him a message about a template for them!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:27, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Michael If Michael is Irish, should it be marked that he is Irish American on his nationality? Just wondering. ( ) 20:21, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Military Image Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I'm not sure if it was you, but someone made the Air Force pilots image the main image on the Military page. I highly disagree with this because the Air Force were introduced in a DLC for GTA V and don't regularly show up like the soldiers do. The main image should be of a military soldier in GTA V since soldiers have been in GTA since GTA 1 or 2. RainingPain was also suggesting the main image being a military star, like those found on the military vehicles in GTA V. What do you think? ( ) 20:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dodo/Seaplane/Skimmer One or other, if that's the logic, i'd merge "Dodo Seaplane" with Skimmer, and the overall design isn't that different, OR, i'd separete the GTA V Blista from the 3D Universe Blista The only occasion that I agree to separete vehicles with the same name is in the case of the Benson and the Blade (only if is a different type of vehicle), both the 3D Universe and HD Universe Dodos are small,high-wing,propeller planes,even if one is a seaplane and the other is a civilian plane (Talk) 19:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) No need to hurry right now. Let's wait for the game to be released to confirm this. 19:13, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes Rain, thank you As I was saying, Rockstar called it the "Dodo" in the picture, so, if it is really named the Dodo in the actual game, we'll immediately merge (Talk) 19:16, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Fine. Do you have a PS3 or XB1? Did you pre-order the game? (Talk) 19:25, October 28, 2014 (UTC) No? I guess I won't play GTA Online anymore then :\ (Talk) 00:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Dialogues Hey Carl Johnson Jr. I think there should be Dialogue pages for GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA IV and most importantly GTA V. What do you think? ( ) 16:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Enhanced version driveability Well, i'm sure you watched the gameplay video from IGN, but I wanted to ask someone, did you notice that the driving in this version changed? It's more realistic now, we should say how the driveability changed in this version of the game in the Driving article as soon as we get the new version, the Drive-By too, as in the first person the characters shoots in a different way And for a moment I thought I saw a Feroci in the screenshots, but it was actually a Intruder (Talk) 00:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) how am i going against the image policy, i snapshoted a part of the GTA V trailer and zoomed in and customized it myself, surely that isnt going against, if it is, i will leave imaging to other people, unless i take the image in game. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 15:45, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Images Since I saw that you work hard on enforcing the Image Policy, I made a template that I will use instead of the short , its name is . I'd thought that you may want to edit/use it :) 18:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message. Leo68 (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Job Hey, it's been a long since my last request for promotion, I figured out that my problem was the grammar, as after the request, I have learned about the image policy, I wanted to know something from someone that really understand how a patroller should be, the question is: Am I getting better? (Talk) 13:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I like to hear that, thanks man :P i'll be here to do my best, specially now that the enhanced version of GTA V is coming, all I wanted last year was the Hotknife and now I can finally have it (Talk) 00:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Warning? Uh, sorry for my ignorance, but why exactly I received that warning? I mean, what picture was wrong? You mean, that of the Contender on the Vehicle Features page? Sorry, but I don't even know how to get a screenshot on the PS3 :( but I just wanted a picture showing the DRL of the Contender, it's just down the turning signal and the picture on the Contender article, the light is turned off, so I took a print of it turned on, it was in a video on Youtube, I knew something was wrong from the beggining, anyway, sorry for that, I didn't figure it out, and I thought I was 100% aware of the image policy :\ my bad (Talk) 21:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Now, Smurfynz just told me that I should have used the licensing, in this case, I took a print from youtube, and then I should name it "Contender-GTAIV-Front.png"? (Talk) 21:34, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll try it again, I can't do this again... I'm afraid I do something wrong again Anyway, look at that, it says "Blue Whale", it appears at 4:40, that I didn't knew yet (Talk) 21:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Hey, I wanted to say that there aren't many active admins, LS11sVaultBoy is coming back whitin a month, Mikey Klebitz rarely appears, JBanton occasionally appears, Thomas disappeared, Dodo8 is moderately active... So I think we need a new, more active Admin, not right now, but we certainly need one, so I think you should ''soon ''ask for promotion, I think you're such a good patroller that you deserve to be an admin, you certainly prevents vandalism and you could get block rights, sometimes there aren't active admins and crats to block vandals and troublesome users, you are active, so you could block them if you were an admin, that's my advice, if I were you, i'd ask for admin rights soon :) (Talk) 13:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Rain told me that the limit if admins is five, so, you can't right now :( I have learned so much from you, if you didn't give those warnings, perhaps i'd still uploading irregular images, Smurfynz told me how to upload a picutre correctly and Smashbro told me how to name it, but I can't take screenshots nor good snapmatic pics (Talk) 15:32, November 22, 2014 (UTC) GTA V ON WII U? BREAKING NEWS Message to everyone: I have read an article that gta v wii be coming out on Wii U, Nintendo said there might be a good chance of it getting realased, but Rockstar yet did not confirmed? Reply Agree if you agree or Disagree if you disagree ArtificalPro (talk) 13:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Image quality To upload a picture, it needs to be set to at least in 480p, is that right? (Talk) 23:58, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Out of Towners Is it just me or did this only appear after 1.18? I don't ever remember seeing it, then saw it on PS4 and thought, hey, new building, then went back and looked on PS3 and it was there too. smurfy (coms) 19:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) No, it was just my lack of observational skills - I went back and looked at some photos and it's always been there. It's just that I took photos last night thinking it was new, and before I had a chance to upload, you had created the new page, reinforcing my thought that it was new. smurfy (coms) 23:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Shrewsbury? Me and Smurfynz have doubts concerning the Shrewsbury manufacturer. Here is a file he provided: I don't see any Shrewsbury markings there. Also, could you check if there is a manufacturer for the Stun Gun? I guess it is Coil. 11:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice find on that youtube video - RPG definitely has Shrewsbury logo on the grip. I took about a dozen screengrabs of the AK-47 reload trying to get the shot above and couldn't see a logo or Shrewsbury text anywhere. I do strongly suspect that it IS a Shrewsbury weapon, just have not been able to grab any evidence to support it. Screenshots in PS4 are easy - push the share button, default setting will get you to the share menu where you can save a short video of the last (30?)seconds of gameplay or a single screenshot. You can then upload that to social media or copy to a USB memory stick and bring that to your PC. You can change the default action to make it take an instant screenshot by default (long press will then get you to the share menu). I didn't bother trying to grab videos to analyse frame-by-frame but that was going to be my next step (next time I can get a turn). smurfy (coms) 20:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Got it: Frame by frame from video. smurfy (coms) 11:24, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmm Don't want to sound like a troll, but your latest images have no license. 21:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Right. But how did you get in Zancudo without alerting anyone? 21:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't know about that, thanks for the tip. The only glitch I knew was the Fair Game glitch, although you had not to cause any explosion or kill anyone or you'll fail. I know a couple of other missions (such as Three's Company) where the wanted level is locked, although you need to stick close to the Frogger not to fail. I'll try to find a good mission to explore. PS: You might want to archive your talk page, it's getting quite large (nearly 50,000 bytes). 21:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete this page Hey man, can you delete this page? http://gta.wikia.com/Antonio_(GTA_V) i didnt know it was already created . Stun Gun It's User:RoachTheIntelCollector who added the info, so you should rather ask him. 21:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Stun Gun WildBrick142 added it, as I didn't see anyone removing the manufacturer in the Stun Gun article, then I just added it to the Coil article, and since WildBrick has a high knowledge of the GTA Series, I didn't remove it. (talk) 21:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Broken Redirect There's a broken redirect in the wiki, Gash Blimp redirects to Zip, while it should redirect to The Gash Blimp, I tried to change the redirect, but there's no option to edit it, since you're a patroller, can you do something about this? Or only Admins and Crats can do? (talk) 16:58, December 21, 2014 (UTC) A'ight, i'll talk to Ilan or The Tom then. (talk) 17:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi CJ, I've decided to request for patroller rights. Could you leave a vote here? Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 14:06, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox uploads Hey CJ Jr., just to clarify something, if you ever see me uploading a picture without a license and the picture was added to my sandbox or it wasn't added to any article at all, then just ignore it, I have a huge internet issue and in the previous moment, I couldn't add the license to four pictures posted here, yet, I received a "Images naming/licensing" warning, wether it as a mistake or not, I just wanted to clarify this, remember that i'm doing my best to follow the wiki policy. (talk) 18:26, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey CJ Jr., I sent another request , could you vote, please? Thanks :) (talk) 15:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Image policy howto Can you please have a read and add any suggestions for improvements to the suggestion section. smurfy (coms) 02:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. I was thinking about mobile. I have Android and Windows Mobile phones, and an Android tablet, but only iPods for iOS access and have never used any of them for trying to add images. I don't have any GTA games on any of my mobile devices. Perhaps, if you have time, you could update it for iPad? smurfy (coms) 22:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for those iOS images, I've linked them into the article. smurfy (coms) 07:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I applied myself to become a patroller, could you please vote? Thanks! 558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, since we're having a staff cleanup, I think you should send a request soon, Leo and Smashbro already sent their requests, so the next should be you! (talk) 12:58, January 19, 2015 (UTC) It looks like four admins will be demoted. Me and Smashbro are already admins and we could use another admin, you're the best person for the job. Leo68 (talk) 04:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:56, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Done! Also, check the Community Noticeboard and leave a vote on the demotion of the inactive admins and patroller Tony1998. ( ) 06:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8